


Filthy Frostiron 2

by midgardian_leviosa, Rabentochter



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 14:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20409601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midgardian_leviosa/pseuds/midgardian_leviosa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/pseuds/Rabentochter
Summary: More prompts; more poems; more explicit; more troubling. What has been poemed cannot be unpoemed. Lovely illustrations by Rabentochter!People give me a one-word prompt. I turn it into a frostiron-themed poem. The prompt is at the top of each poem.





	Filthy Frostiron 2

Lantern

Tony shook his head.

He felt nothing but shame.

“—and that —oh _gods!_— is how the jack-o-lantern got its name.” 

Bricks

“If I had a brick, I would build us a home,

A cottage way out in the woods.

With birds and bees and fresh fruit trees

And we’d move out there for good.

If I had a brick, I would build us the life

You dreamed of as a kid.”

And year by year, and brick by brick

He did.

Daffodils

Tony brought home daffodils

From the daffodilly store.

Loki leaned down to smell them.

His throat started to feel sore.

Loki looked at Tony,

His eyes dilated wide,

“My sweet, I think these daffodils

Have sex pollen inside.

We’d better get to fucking,” said Loki, unzipping his fly.

“For if we don’t, I’ll prob’ly get a fever and I’ll die.”

But Tony worried, saying, 

“We aren’t certain, are we?”

Loki smirked and shoved him downwards.

“Better safe than sorry.”

Pumpkin

Loki and Tony went on a date,

To the pick-a-pumpkin farm.

Loki’s strange behavior

Began to raise alarm.

He sniffed and stroked each pumpkin,

He rubbed it on his thigh,

While Tony simply picked one,

Loki moaned and gave a sigh.

“What ARE you going to do,

To that pumpkin?” And then Loki replied:

“You know that I love baking...

I’ll make it a pumpkin cream pie...” 💦 🎃

Makeup wipes

"Taboo" was Tony's favorite game,

Where you explain a word,

And then your teammate has to guess it

Based on what they'd heard.

"It's white," he said, "You smear it

On your face each night before bed."

And Loki guessed, but "makeup wipes"

Was not the word he said.

Toilet brush

Loki was in heat.

It hit him quick and fast.

He ought to wait til home,

But he just could not last.

He looked around in Lowes.

He had to fuck--but what?

He grabbed a discount toilet brush

And shoved it up his butt.

Hard drive

Loki called for tech support.

He had no other choice.

Loki talked to tech support 

Frustration in his voice.

The tech guy was surprised.

He quickly took a note 

Detailing Loki’s problem,

And this is what he wrote:

Tried to replace hard drive

Somehow had bad luck

Penis stuck in motherboard

And cannot get unstuck.

Garbage bags

Tony bought a trash bag

Wide and extra long.

Loki stretched and prodded it

To make sure it was strong.

Both of them went out one night

And, silent, crept along,

Then shoved this entire Discord in

Cuz that’s where we belong.

~~~meta

Hammock

“Hammocks are on offer, at the Wal Mart down the street!”

Tony said, and Loki, too, agreed that that was neat.

They bought one, hung it up, and

Started fucking in the ass.

Swoosh! Swing! Flump!

They landed ass-up on the grass.

Smoke detector

Loki-flavored:

Loki had been working out.

It was going well.

He thought that he would celebrate and try out a new spell.

Sparks and fireballs flew.

Loki cried out, choking:

“Better get a smoke detector,

‘Cause my abs, and our house, are smokin’.”

Tony-flavored:

Tony had been working out.

He was getting ripped.

He was soldering a six-pack on his suit, but then he tripped.

Sparks flew, caught, and spread.

Tony ran out, choking: 

“Better get a smoke detector,

‘Cause my abs, and lab, are smokin’”

Pots

Pots and pans,

Serving-spoon stands,

Plates, and old fridge magnets,

These and more

Crash to the floor

When you fuck ‘gainst the kitchen cab’nets.

Cookie

“Yummy, home-made cookies

That Loki baked last night!”

Tony grabbed one happily and took a great big bite.

But just as he was chewing,

Loki sauntered in.

He stared at Tony, mischievous,

Trying to hide a grin.

“Oh, yes,” he said, and Tony gasped, 

And spit out desperately.

“I hope you like the icing.

It’s my...special...recipe.”

Sugar spice n everything nice

Sappy valentine from tony:

You’re leather, ice, and sometimes nice.

Go out with me? I won’t ask twice.

Prompt: salt

Post-infinity war.

Salt.

“I missed you,” Tony whispered.

Loki whispered back, “I know.”

Tony held him closer, breathing in the smell of snow.

“You were gone,” he wavered. 

“I knew not what to do.”

“I know,” his Loki whispered. 

“But I came back again. For you.”

Tony breathed in, shaky,

Held him from behind.

“You smell like leather,

Salt and ice

And memories

And mine.”

Unicorn

“Hey Lokes,” said Tony, comfortably,

“You know what I just read?

Rubbing the horn

Of a unicorn

Brings good luck, that’s what they said.”

Loki nodded, amicably, 

Not bothering to look

Away or at his boyfriend,

Just paging through his book.

But he had listened, for Tony heard,

Early the next morn,

“Come quick! Come quickly, Tony! I found a unicorn!”

“That’s obviously your dick,”

He sighed, regretting what he told him.

“You cut a hole in the blanket,

And put googly-eyes on your scrotum.”

Hiddlesconda

Your dick is big,

We have no doubt,

But you don’t have

To let him out.

We all respect 

Your self and work

We’d also like

To see you twerk.

O, Hiddles, Hiddles,

Hear our song,

We truly do adore your schlong.

But there’s one thing

We do adore

A thing we value even more!

Although we’d love

To shove it in,

We love you more,

Tom Hiddleston.

Lokaconda

“You asked for my big snake up your ass! 

Stop whining, mewling quim!

Yes, he wriggles, but he’s more scared of you

Than you of him.”

Daddy kink

The belt hit, electric and sharp.

Tony whispered, “Dear, you’ve behaved badly.”

Loki whimpered and gasped

For his poor, abused ass,

And he whispered, “Oh, yes, thank you, *Daddy*”

Mail

“Loki, babe, can you go get 

the mail and bring it in?

I’m busy with the leaky sink 

and cleaning out the bin.”

Minutes later, he returned, 

but he was not alone.

A svelte young man had joined them 

in the doorway of their home.

Loki ran a hand along 

the muscles, firm and pale.

He kissed his husband, smiled, and said, 

“Dear, I brought the male...”

Flashlight

Tony liked Old Fashioneds.

Tony drank a jug.

He stumbled home with Loki

And they made out on the rug.

It started getting sexy.

A flashlight caught his eye.

He stuffed it up his ass and shouted

“I’M A FIREFLY!”

Pitchers

The collection kept on growing.

It grew by leaps and bounds.

Water jugs of every color, blacks and blues and browns.

Tony tried to ignore it

He didn’t know where to begin.

S’posed there was nothing for it, and let Loki do his thing.

But then one day he fin’ly snapped.

He had to spill the beans.

“Loki,” he cried, “You know that’s not what ‘take a picture’ means!

You can’t keep taking pitchers!

How will people feel?”

“I knew from the beginning, Tony.

I just like to steal.”

Chocolate

“I’ve just come back from Asgard.

And from my favorite shop,

Procured my favorite fudge sauce.

Now lick it off my cock.”

Coffee cups: cultural note, people at Starbucks stereotypically write names down wrong

Loki worked at Starbucks.

It wasn’t many thrills,

But he got to meet cute fellas

And it mostly paid the bills.

Sometimes he got a regular,

And memorized his name,

From writing it on coffee cups

He couldn’t be to blame.

One time he saw a regular

While on the street one day.

“Oh, god,” he thought, “He’s cute! Is he single? Is he gay?”

Loki knew his Starbucks order. 

He felt like a dork.

He smoothed his hair and called out, 

“Hey! Aren’t you Tommy Stork?”  


Corset

Loki had on thigh-highs.

Loki wore a skirt.

Loki had a corset

And heels so high, they hurt.

The corset looked damn good.

Of that he had no doubt.

*thwump! Thump!*

He sprouted boobs and smiled.

“I’d rather fill it out.”

Dice

“I got these sex dice, Loki.

Let’s give them a shot.

You roll them and they tell you what to do;

It might be hot.”

Loki acquiesced,

But—“Loki, there must be a trick.

I’m pretty sure that every roll

Should not say “Suck my dick.”

Rings, jewelry 

Loki was very in love.

He wanted to do the right thing.

He went out to the store,

And he bought Tony a ring.

The dinner was going superbly,

The restaurant was highly refined. 

He nervously fingered the ring and the box 

In his pocket, while they dined.

Eventually it was time.

He finally got up the clout.

He got on his knee and he pulled out the ring

And the maitre d kicked them both out.

Cried Loki, “It should have been perfect,

I really do not understand,”

Tony kissed him and fingered the cock ring.

“Most people use rings for your *hand*.”

Double stuffed oreo

“If I were food,” asked Tony, 

“Which one would I be?

You would be a cactus fruit, ‘cause you’re sweet but prickle-y.”

“My dear, you’d be an oreo,” said Loki, eyes agleam.

“You’re best when double-stuffed, and I lick out all your cream.”

Pants

Loki liked stealing Tony's clothes, 

Though he was broad as the seas.

Loki liked stealing Tony's clothes,

Though he was tall as the trees.

Loki was wearing Tony's pants; he said, 

"They look better on me. 

I really have the ass for them, 

Though I s'pose now they're more like capris."

Noodles

Fifty pounds of ramen.

Now, what was that about?

Fifty pounds of ramen.

Should Loki throw it out?

He had not made the order.

He knew not what to do.

He called his boyfriend, Tony Stark,

To try to get a clue.

"Fifty pounds of ramen

Just showed up at my door.

I do not want ten pounds

And I most certainly don't want more.

Do you know why I have been cursed

With these prepackaged foods?"

Tony smiled and laughed and said, 

"You told me to send noods…”

Cucumbers

Loki went to Tesco

To buy cucumbers and lubes

And condoms, pins, and duct tape

And a magazine with boobs.

Loki went to Tesco

And he smiled at the lot

He thought that it was normal.

The checkout boy did not.

Part 2:

Tony hated cucumbers,

He'd told Loki before.

He'd hated them since childhood

And then forevermore.

Loki'd bought fifteen cucumbers,

He'd have to make amends.

He rigged up a machine

And Loki got cuke'd from both ends.

Soft

They both had an image, an ego

Responsibilities

They both were hard and critical

And difficult to please

All cutting words and sharp retorts

And sarcasm and scoffs

But when they were alone, they 

Could

Be 

Soft

Soft, interpretation 2: sexual!

After the Chitauri

After the arrest

He thought of naught but Loki

Prodding at his chest

His loins were all but throbbing

His cock would not go down

Tony had no other choice

He had to _go to town_

Ireland

Loki said to Tony,

"Let's go to Ireland,

I'm full of so much ire

And I'd like to fit in."

Tea, no teabagging

"Do you take your tea with milk?"

"No, thanks, no milk for me."

Turns out Tony liked milk very much

But he took it separately...

Content warning for destroying childhood.

Prompt: pokeball.

“I like sharing your fantasies.

I do not judge at all.

You know that I adore your kinks,

My darling pokeball.”

With that, he snapped his fingers.

He turned yellow and shrank.

Tony was aroused but nervous,

Wary of a prank.

But Loki remained steadfast.

He turned and spread his cheeks.

And, with a come-hither glance behind, he whimpered,

“Pika-pik!”

Bonus: 

Phoenix

Let’s go to Arizona,

I want to visit Phoenix!

Penis penis penis penis penis penis.

I could see the local fauna,

Like a rare bird genus!

Penis penis penis penis penis penis.

I’m really looking forward

With a lot of keenness!

I might visit my friend,

Who’s a dental hygienist!

I’ll hit the open road

With a feeling of freeness!

Gonna shower every day,

‘Cause I value cleanness!

Oh, what a time,

I will have in Phoenix

*takes a deep breath*

PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS!!!!!!!


End file.
